


surprise

by casbean



Series: Art ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Cas and Cas has a loose mouth.





	surprise

“Do you like your surprise?”

Cas hums, deepening the kiss, his fingers slipping under the hem of Dean’s pink, lacy panties. He pulls them down a little, fingers grazing over sensitive skin. The roll of Dean’s hips becomes more desperate, rubbing his hard cock against Cas’ stomach, and Cas smiles in delight. Dean’s a heavy weight on Cas’ thighs, pressing him into the uncomfortable chair, but he couldn’t care less.

“I love my surprise,” he murmurs as soon as his lips are free. He nuzzles against Dean’s cheek, lays a path of kisses into the soft skin of his neck. Counts freckles with his mouth, a habit he’s never been able to let go of. Dean moans as Cas presses the heel of his palm against the lace-clad shape of his cock. He’s so fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect, and Cas tells him every day, but it’s never enough.

He swallows, throat suddenly very dry.  

“And I love you, Dean.”

The roll of Dean’s hips brutally halts. His fingers tighten around Cas’ neck, his cheek remains pressed against the side of Cas’ head.

“Cas—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” he murmurs, rubbing Dean’s hips soothingly. His heart is hammering against his ribs, and he knew Dean might not react well, but he had to say it. He had to say it because it’s true, because he loves him so much, and he couldn’t not say it anymore. “I love you,” he repeats, trailing kisses from Dean’s shoulder to his neck, his jaw, his lips. “I love you, and I know it’s too soon, and I know you said you’re not ready for—”

Cas is interrupted by Dean grabbing his face with both hands and pressing and kissing him. Hard.

“I love you too, dumbass.”


End file.
